Tohru Adachi
"This WORLD is SHIT as always!" - Tohru Adachi Tohru Adachi is an antagonist in Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4. A police detective who keeps up the appearance of being incompetent and friendly, he in reality has almost no regard for human life and will stop at nothing simply to amuse himself. Adachi is a human but very dangerous thanks to Midnight Channel's powers. He is insane murderer, unpredictable, genius, and shows no remorse to humans. In Persona 4 Arena: Ultimax ''he returns as anti-hero. His theme Adachi is one of the main antagonists in ''Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon, a secondary antagonist and later anti hero in Weirdmageddon and supporting protagonist in Darkmageddon. His favorite food is cabbage. Personality "Why choose reality when you can have a world of your own making? That's clearly the choice, y'know...I mean come on, we all prefer the easier life. Hehehehe.... You see, all reality ever gives you is boredom and bickering. And no one truly wants to live in a world like that. It's only because they think they have to accept it that they choose to buck up and deal. There's only one thing that's going to set you apart and let you succeed in life: it's the magic ticket they call 'talent'. And if you don't have it, then you're left to rot in despair. Game over. So wouldn't we better off without this reality crap? Someday, you'll all understand what I'm saying. No matter what you try and do, reality sucks. And I, for one, am sick of it." - Adachi to Yu, Persona 4 The Animation A cheerful and jovial detective, Adachi often serves as the story's comic relief. He jokingly refers to himself as the 'slave' of Dojima, complaining of the workload that his partner piles on him. Adachi also often accidentally (and sometimes purposely) blurts out the police investigation results to the Investigation Team, much to his own chagrin. He can be seen hanging around Junes Department Store, usually "killing time". His actions in public hide his normal thoughts and desires however. His true nature is that of a sociopathic, sadistic, misogynistic, misanthropic, and manipulative man. He knew of the dangers of the TV World, but threw in Saki Konishi and manipulated Taro Namatame into "saving" the next victim before the murderer could get to her, all for the sake of creating drama for his own enjoyment in his boring life. He acts as if everything was a game and doesn't seem to care about the consequence of his actions. He believes that there was nothing great about the real world, calling it "boring", "shitty", "dull" and "annoying as hell" to him. He views his reasons for what he's doing as justifiable, saying that he wants to save and prevent humanity from the pain, suffering, boredom and despair of life. Later, in Persona 4 Arena Ultimax, he retains his habit of taunting the cast, but also retains his cheerful, nonchalant attitude. The actions of the Investigation Team appear to have made an impact on him as well; he is very adamant in trying to atone for his past crimes and shows an immense amount of selflessness by attempting to destroy the Persona Fragments that Sho had collected and assisting Yu in defeating Hi-no-Kagutsuchi. In addition, although Adachi won't admit it out loud, he genuinely values his friendship with Dojima; smiling when Dojima came to visit him in prison and almost losing his temper when the middle-aged detective began insulting him. The P Team Storyline TBA Legends of the Multi-Universe: Mageddon Trilogy Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Tohru Adachi debuts as one of the main antagonists in this story. Legends of the Multi-Universe; Weirdmageddon Adachi returns as one of anti villain to an anti hero in this story. LOTM: Darkmageddon Adachi returns once more as a protagonist Relationships Yu Narukami Ryotaro Dojima Naoto Shirogane Sho Minazuki Ruby Rose "You really remind of someone I know... Always talking about 'friendship' and 'hope' and all that garbage..." - Adachi to Ruby Rose Marluxia Gilgamesh Shion Sonozaki Samus Aran Saber Ladybug Cat Noir Pit Yoko Littner Shirou Emiya Sakura Matou Kirei Kotomine Widowmaker Gallery Tohru6.jpg Tohru5.jpg Tohru17.jpg Tohru4.jpg Tohru2.jpg Tohru19.png Tohru21.png Tohru22.jpg Tohru52.png Tohru31.jpg Tohru29.jpg Tohru56.png Tohru34.jpg Tohru47.jpg Tohru58.png Tohru57.png Tohru16.jpg Tohru35.png Tohru45.jpg Tohru40.jpg Tohru32.gif Tohru13.jpg Tohru51.png|"Adachi's troll face" Creepy_Adachi_2.png Creepy_Adachi_3.png|Adachi annoyed Creepy_Adachi_4.png Adachi's Team.png|"Adachi's Team" 3 Creepy Villains Eyes.png|"Tohru Adachi Nagito Komaeda and White Star" Ruby Rose and Tohru Adachi.png|"Ruby Rose and Tohru Adachi" Shirou Emiya and Tohru Adachi.png|"Shirou Emiya and Tohru Adachi" Tohru Adachi and The Joker.png|"Tohru Adachi and The Joker" Adachi and Gilgamesh.png|"Tohru Adachi and Gilgamesh" Tohru164.png|"Tohru Adachi as he appears in Blazblue: Cross Tag Battle" Ruby and Adachi Justice.png|"Ruby Rose and Tohru Adachi: JUSTICE!" Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters with Dissonant Serenity Category:Serial Killers Category:Evil Genius Category:Mass Murderers Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Murderers Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Johnny Yong Bosch Category:Characters who dress sharply Category:Detectives Category:Law Enforcement Category:Lawful Evil Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Characters Hailing from the Persona Universe Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Trolls Category:Creepy Awesome Characters Category:The Murderisitc League Members Category:Daveg502's favorite villains Category:Shape Shifters Category:Trash-Talking Characters Category:Villains Daveg502 considers the scariest Category:Villains with Villainous Friendship Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Tricksters Category:Characters who break the 4th wall Category:Deal Makers Category:Dirty Fighters Category:Abusers Category:Child Abusers Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Badass Normal Category:Knife Wielders Category:Blackmailers Category:Foul-mouthed Characters Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Humans Category:Characters in a Suit Category:Main Villains Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Yu Narukami's Archenemies Category:Breakout Characters Category:Breakout Villains Category:Giygasians